SSL devices generally use light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), and/or polymer light emitting diodes (“PLEDs”) as sources of illumination rather than electrical filaments, plasma, or gas. FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional diagram of a conventional indium-gallium nitride (InGaN) LED 10 including a substrate material 12 (e.g., silicon), N-type gallium nitride (GaN) 14, GaN/InGaN multiple quantum wells (“MQWs”) 16, and P-type GaN 18. The LED 10 also includes a first contact 20 on the P-type GaN 18 and a second contact 22 on the N-type GaN 14. During manufacturing, the N-type GaN 14, the GaN/InGaN MQWs 16, and the P-type GaN 18 are formed on the substrate material 12 via metal organic chemical vapor deposition (“MOCVD”), molecular beam epitaxy (“MBE”), liquid phase epitaxy (“LPE”), hydride vapor phase epitaxy (“HVPE”), and/or other epitaxial growth techniques, each of which is typically performed at elevated temperatures.
One aspect of the LED 10 shown in FIG. 1 is that scattering and absorption of radiation by the substrate 12 can decrease lumen output. Furthermore, radiation absorbed by the substrate 12 transforms into heat, which can further decrease lumen output and reduce the lifespan of the LED 10. Accordingly, several improvements in reliably and cost-effectively manufacturing LEDs while improving light extraction efficiency may be desirable.